Village Cult, part 3. Revenge of the Baron.
Village Cult, part 3. Revenge of the Baron. is the fifth NuzMafia game posted on the forums and a sequel to Village Cult, Part Dos. This game is part of the Village Cult Series. Setup The game follows the same setup as the previous games. Baron, however, is far stricter about the time frame, designating that all phases will be 24 hours, no exception. Roles Village * Fate Seer (Cop) * Nurse * Veteran (Vigilante) * Faithfuls (Templars) * Villagers Mafia * Grandmaster * Informant (Stalker) * Sacrifice (Mafia Hunter) * Disguised Cultist (Godfather) * Cultists (Goons) Independent Roles * Mayor * Judge Players Village * Ocean * quarkyguy * xXeLiTeSnIpERx420Xxbrxxxx* * Ava (Villager, Mayor) * VFlowers (Faithful) * ArmsAreLoud * RitzsFTW (Villager) * Xegek * Psyche (Judge) * BrowniesMcGee * LordQ * Megamaw (Faithful) * Syrassil * Ducky * Zephyr Mafia * uberhorse753 (Grandmaster) * Botherer (Informant) * ReK (Sacrifice) * Tommi Salami*, E-102 Grasshat*, LordQ (Cultists) Notes The following players were known as different usernames at the time of this game: * E-102 Grasshat was known as E 102 Shedinja. * Tommi Salami was known as Luxatrum. * xXeLiTeSnIpERx420Xxbrxxxx was known as Bobcat. Despite this, the article will refer to these players as the names listed above, with the exception of xXeLiTeSnIpERx420Xxbrxxxx, who will be referred to as Bobcat for simplicity's sake. Gameplay Day 1 The day begins with some detailed flavor and with role assignments going out. RitzsFTW votes for Grasshat once he has his role. Aop votes for Ritzs in return, with ReK and Ocean following suit. Psyche abstains for the moment. Ritzs claims to be a Villager but decides to allow the lynch on him to happen. ReK questions why Ritzs outed himself so early and Ritzs says it was his defense from all the votes. Ritzs then suspects ReK of being Mafia. In the middle of that, VFlowers outs herself and Megamaw as Faithfuls, citing the strategy's success in the previous game. Xegek doesn't buy into it and questions if they might be the Grandmaster and Informant (a question also thrown at Botherer in the previous game). Ritzs suggests that the Seer can identify them, while Baron points out that Botherer and Ava died quickly because of this strategy. Ocean recommends a lynch on one to confirm the other. Xegek then suggests a spite lynch on VFlowers. ReK responds to Ritzs, saying that he shouldn't react so strongly over "a little early heat" and suspects him of being Mafia. Ritzs votes for the VFlowers lynch. LordQ votes on VFlowers and then switches to Megamaw. VFlowers says that it would be smarter to have the Seer identify her, or to vote for Megamaw, who has yet to post. Grasshat, confused about why Ritzs voted on him in the beginning, votes for Ritzs. Ritzs points out that he changed his vote. Xegek suggests that VFlowers willingness to go forward with a lynch indicates that she might be the Sacrifice. Grasshat switches his vote to VFlowers. Ducky arrives, asking when the voting deadline is and abstaining for the time being. Psyche states that she has no intention of voting for Ritzs or VFlowers and hints that she might vote for Xegek. Ritzs outlines some scenarios and votes for Megamaw, with several others following suite. Ava argues that, since it's only been an hour since the start of the game, that they shouldn't count inactivity as a reason to lynch Megamaw. Ritzs argues that there are more situations that make a Megamaw lynch more viable than a VFlowers lynch. Ava shoots back that, regardless of who dies, the other Faithful will be killed if the Nurse isn't active. VFlowers argues that the nurse will protect the remaining Fatihful, but Ava demands that she confirm that statement before Megamaw gets lynched. Zephyr agrees with Ritzs' logic, but abstains, waiting for a response from the Nurse. VFlowers points out that the Nurse has to either reveal herself or PM VFlowers, an unconfirmed PR, to confirm that VFlowers will be protected. Following some shitposting centered arorund text color, LordQ asks if there's anything left to do other than vote. Psyche votes for Megamaw. LordQ complains about the extensive shitposting going on still, receiving a response only from VFlowers, who tells him to get over it. Zephyr throws in his vote for Megamaw. Syrassil questions if everyone believes VFlowers' claim, suggesting that she might be Mafia, but receives no response. Grasshat suggests that the Seer should determine what VFlowers is so the game can move forward. Village has no direction as they wait for votes to roll in. LordQ says that they have no target if the Seer determines that VFlowers is the Faithful, so he tells Baron to ignore his vote if that happens. ArmsAreLoud says that it isn't worth revealing the Seer just to confirm VFlowers, but abstains from voting in case that does happen. uberhorse questions if they even need the Faithfuls. ReK argues that VFlowers and Megamaw can't just automatically be assumed to be Faithfuls just because VFlowers says so and initially suggests the Seer route, but after seeing Arms' post, agrees that it would be extremely pointless to out the Seer for Faithfuls. Psyche argues that the Faithfuls are useless, and while Arms disagrees, he believes that the outing was a bad play. ReK questions why VFlowers would out herself. uberhorse says it's because the strategy worked previously, but that it was based on luck. VFlowers argues that her role is actually very useful, but doesn't reveal what strategy she has in mind. Syrassil makes an unusual joke. Reactions vary. VFlowers continues trying to maintain the lynch on Megamaw, but she receives pushback, especially from Botherer, who argues that his reason for outing the Faithfuls and VFlowers' reason are entirely different, feeling very suspicious of VFlowers' behavior. Following even more shitposting, quarkyguy arrives and votes for Megamaw. Tommi posts a vote for Megamaw. VFlowers responds to Baron regarding potential Megamaw activity, but ReK argues, switching his vote to VFlowers. Botherer suggests that only VFlowers' execution of the strategy was wrong, but that ultimately, VFlowers could honestly only be the Sacrifice at this point. As a result of this debate, Xegek abstains. quarky and Ocean both agree that the first lynch always goes bad, so they might as well just get it over with. Baron comments on Xegek's withdrawal. BrowniesMcGee arrives and states that VFlowers isn't a Faithful. Xegek tells Baron to stop interjecting. Ava suggests that VFlowers could be the Sacrifice and is attempting to down two Villagers. uberhorse states that they need to agree on a lynch or they all lose. Bobcat arrives and votes for uberhorse, which uberhorse questions. Zephyr asks for a vote tally. Arms votes for Megamaw. Following some shitposting, including Xegek supposing Grasshat as the vet, the results of the day come out. Megamaw is revealed as a Faithful and Ava is killed. The Mayor role is assigned to Psyche, causing the Judge role to be moved to Ocean. Day 2 Arms points out that, upon the Mayor's death, Village is supposed to vote on a Mayor, and that the Mayor then appoints a Judge. Baron "fires" Ocean and Psyche and allows the voting to begin. Following several votes, some humorous and some serious, with VFlowers being mentioned the most, LordQ questions the need for voting for the Mayor but votes for Psyche regardless. quarky calls out the people who didn't vote for VFlowers, calling them suspicious. Aop mentions that she doesn't like how VFlowers bussed Megamaw just to gain power. quarky counters by saying that VFlowers' alignment is entirely visible now. Aop concedes and ambiguously votes for Ritzs. quarky votes for VFlowers as Mayor and votes Bobcat for lynch. LordQ and uberhorse votes for Bobcat as well. Zephyr argues that they shouldn't lynch a Villager, since the numbers will help them lategame, and votes VFlowers for Mayor. Botherer disagrees, saying that they're bound to find a Mafia member if they lynch off AFK players. Xegek votes VFlowers for Mayor and calls out Grasshat for voting him for Mayor, suspecting him to be Mafia. Syrassil makes a huge post analyzing the various scenarios that could happen, voicing his support for VFlowers, voting to lynch Bobcat, and begging the Nurse to be active and the Seer to reveal any important results they have. Grasshat argues that her behavior is far too suspicious to make her Mayor, but Ocean points out that she's already confirmed as Village. ReK, Grasshat, and Ritzs vote for Bobcat. Zephyr votes for Xegek, calling him extremely suspicious. Grasshat tries to defend him, but Zephyr points out that Xegek's suspicion of Grasshat is a deflection and that Xegek is feigning ignorance of events to hide, which is a scumtell. Grasshat jokes that Zephyr's analysis is so good that he's probably Mafia as well. ReK points out that Grasshat is adamantly defending someone who called him Mafia, which Grasshat diverts with a joke. Bobcat arrives and claims Villager, though not fighting the lynch. Ducky states his conflicting thoughts. Arms points out that inactives are usually not Mafia, because a common Mafia strategy is to participate frequently to fend off suspicion. LordQ somewhat agrees, but doesn't withdraw his vote for Bobcat. Bobcat, meanwhile, seems to encourage his own lynch, which Arms doesn't protest. VFlowers becomes Mayor. Bobcat reiterates that he's a Villager and that Arms' logic is dangerous to use. Arms argues that she's merely trying to prevent harmful bandwagon lynches. Bobcat fires back that Village should be letting VFlowers lead, since she's cleared. Psyche abstains from voting. Brownies pops in and votes for Ritzs, causing Xegek to immediately accuse him of being the Sacrifice. ReK and Grasshat withdraw their vote for Bobcat, the latter stating that there is no solid evidence to definitively accuse anyone of being Mafia. quarky retracts his vote for Bobcat. Aop suggests a random lynch on Ritzs, causing Psyche to imply that she might be the Sacrifice. ReK somewhat agrees, noting that Ritzs' behavior on D1 seems to be a ploy to keep himself out of the spotlight. quarky tells everyone to claim to VFlowers. ReK, however, distrusts VFlowers, and recommends secrecy until she is confirmed. Tommi agrees and votes for Ritzs (who Aop has been adamantly petitioning to lynch), with quarky following suit. Xegek questions why people are voting for Ritzs, which ReK clarifies. quarky attempts to advocate against random lynching, but is ignored. Ritzs posts a defense. Ducky and Psyche maintain their votes for Arms and Brownies, respectively, and Zephyr maintains his vote for Xegek, stating that Xegek never explained his behavior and that Ritzs' behavior isn't suspicious enough to warrant him voting for him. Brownies defends himself from Psyche's vote and then votes for both Arms and Ducky. Xegek defends himself from Zephyr's accusations. Voting is cut off by Baron, but discussion continues. Arms notes that VFlowers has been inactive all day. Grasshat outlines a few reasons why that might have happened, but uberhorse just thinks she was in school. Finally, the end of the phase arrives. Ritzs is lynched and revealed as a Villager, VFlowers is killed by the Mafia, and Baron calls out the Nurse for either being inactive or protecting someone other than VFlowers. Day 3 Many react to the news of VFlowers death, and Arms claims not Nurse, causing others to do the same. Zephyr maintains a strong desire to lynch Xegek, citing his behavior as evidence he has witnessed other scum participate in from previous games. Arms posts a warning for the PRs, telling to keep their role concealed. Ducky, apparently obsessed with ending Arms' ten victory streak as Mafia, votes for her, with Ocean joining the vote as well. Arms, annoyed, tells someone to track the votes so that she knows if she has to dump the information she claims she has. Botherer interprets this as a Seer claim and tells Arms to dump the information she has anyway. Bobcat posts his suspicions, mainly of Ducky for the insistent random lynching, but also of Arms, who he says has been (intentionally or unintentionally) misleading Village a bit. ReK abstains from voting. Zephyr very harshly tells both Ducky and Ocean to stop and reminders all of Village that lynching without reason is suspicious. Botherer adds that if they mislynch again, they will be in MYLO. Ducky retracts his vote. Grasshat is confused about what to do, since voting for Arms or Xegek would do nothing and abstaining would also do nothing. ReK lists the players and labels either Brownies, Syrassil, or Tommi as either the Nurse or the remaining Faithful. Aop reminds Grasshat that, in the case of a tie between Arms and Xegek, the Judge could break the tie. Zephyr pushes the Xegek lynch even harder, stating firmly that votes against Arms are pointless and that players should be basing their lynches on reason and behavioral analysis. Ocean argues that Zephyr is probably the Informant, who discovered that Xegek is a PR and wants to lynch him, before voting for Zephyr. Ducky suggests that the Seer come forward so needless Villager deaths can be prevented. Arms suddenly outs herself as the Seer and outs Grasshat as Mafia. As voting begins, Zephyr recommends analyzing Grasshat's post to find scumtells. Aop notes that Arms will probably die now because of the inactive Nurse. ReK responds to Ducky, who joked that Arms was actually the Informant rusing them, and says that it'd be unreasonable for Arms to out so many potential Cult targets, with Arms defending herself as well. Zephyr points out that Arms is likely just sacrificing herself to get Village a Mafia lynch. ReK fires back that the trade off of a PR and two Villagers for one Mafia isn't something to celebrating while also throwing suspicion on Zephyr for so adamantly defending Arms prior to the reveal. Arms then reveals that she had planned to have VFlowers announce her as a cleared Villager, but VFlowers' death prevented that plan from happening. Zephyr defends himself, saying that it's rare for someone to claim Seer without it being true. ReK doesn't bit, claiming that Arms' reveal was far too convenient. Bobcat points out that no one is CCing Arms, meaning he is likely the real Seer. Ducky defends her random lynching again, claiming to just "being a dick" and accepting that his behavior was suspicious Xegek suddenly suggests that the Veteran should shoot either Zephyr or uberhorse to clear Arms. Zephyr argues that revealing Grasshat's role will determine Arms' legitimacy, pointing out that Xegek continues to make himself look suspicious by suggesting Zephyr's death. ReK then outlines the various ways that Arms could know the identity of a Mafia, coming to the conclusion that, regardless, this lynch is beneficial to Village. Grasshat then claims Mafia, validating Arms' claim. Zephyr argues that his behavior has been consistently pro-Village, unlike everyone else's. Grasshat shitposts in the time remaining, prompting Xegek to accuse him of being the Sacrifice, which Grasshat protests by claiming that he has no idea who the Sacrifice is. Arms points out that, if Grasshat was the Sacrifice, she would've known. Zephyr receives several votes for Mayor, despite later-qualmed protests from Arms. Ocean arrives, blissfully unaware of everything that's happened, and votes for Syrassil, who later defends himself and accuses Ocean of being Mafia. LordQ and Arms point out that Ocean is probably just being stupid, which is considered characteristic of him. Nonetheless, quarky suggests to Arms that she check him if she's still alive, which she agrees to. She also asks that the now-active inactives claim Nurse to her if they are actually Nurse. Zephyr requests that Village stop discussing at this point to maintain clarity. After a significant amount of shitposting, the day ends. Grasshat is lynched and revealed as a Cultist. Arms was targeted for the night kill, but the Nurse protected him. Baron also criticizes "the cultists who votes for Arms." (Editor Note: Ducky and Ocean, the only people who actually voted for Arms during this phase, are not Mafia.) Day 4 Trivia * This game was the first to somewhat use a 24 hour day phase. * This is the first time we get a detailed explanation of the mechanics behind the Mayor and Judge role in the Village Cult series. Category:2010 Category:Village Cult Series